Online content databases can provide large numbers of users with access to a variety of content resources, such as articles, images, templates, video and audio files, news articles, driver updates, etc. In many online database applications, the database is characterized by a hierarchy of categories (i.e., taxonomy) that can lead a user to a content resource of interest. In one example, a user can access a website and browse a hierarchy of categories and content resources developed by the website owner. By selecting categories of interest, the user can traverse relevant branches of the hierarchy to find the content resource he or she is looking for. However, although category hierarchies facilitate a user's search for a relevant content resource, associating each content resource within the proper categories and subcategories is a difficult task, even for the website owners who maintain the hierarchies.
This problem is amplified if the capability of submitting content resources into such content category hierarchies were made available to the users themselves. For example, the website may allow users to submit templates of electronic documents, such as business cards, resumes, business forms, etc., into the online database Unfortunately, such users are not as familiar with the existing hierarchy, are not trained in content resource categorization, and do not have the same quality control concerns as the website owners. Therefore, it difficult for an unfamiliar and untrained user to select an appropriate branch of categories in which to place the content resource.